Back to Dalton
by Tariff
Summary: What if Blaine did go back to Dalton his senior year? more information inside:


_this takes place before Thanksgiving instead of Kurt calling Blaine he goes back to visit him and is with Quinn, Mike, Santana and Mercedes during the time they went back to help out the New Directions. Also instead of staying at McKinley in this story Blaine actually do go back to Dalton._

* * *

Kurt didn't have plans on coming back to Lima for the holidays, he was probably going to send his first holidays with Rachel; first time in New York. It was at short notice when he received a message from Mercedes when he found himself booking flight tickets to Ohio. After having the conversation with Isabelle the day before about forgiveness; even though he never thought he would.

He did amend he thought about it a lot after it, he message her before looking up tickets. He told Mercedes not to tell anyone about his visit that he wanted it to be a surprise, not even telling his dad. All he knew was from the last time he talked to him, telling him that he would not be possible for him to come down. It could be an early Christmas present for his dad, Finn and Carole and the glee kids, even Blaine.

Kurt waited in the hallway of McKinley his old alumni right outside the choir room, waiting for Mercedes to announce one more special guest. As the others wait impatiently as Mercedes walk quickly out the choir room doors to grab Kurt. She pulled him in and the group of old high school members went crazy alone with the new and seniors.

Even Finn was surprise as he was able to hug his stepbrother, first before any of the others. "Sectional's here we come!" Finn rowdy up the kids and old friends.

Kurt looked around the room while the others cheered and danced around listening to Finn coach them, there was one member that he couldn't see. He wasn't hiding behind the piano; no one knew he was coming except for Mercedes not even Rachel.

"Hey where's Blaine," Kurt frowns before when he had not notice the shorter boy in the group with the rest of the New Direction members.

"Oh," Ryder started as he awkwardly moves around his feet looking down. "Um he didn't tell you?"

"Well guess not since he is asking us." Kitty rolled her eyes at the Bieber hair boy.

"Tell me what?" Kurt started but when no one answered him he asked again. "What?"

"Blaine went back to Dalton." Sam tried to dodge Kurt's glare which was clouded in confusion fading to surprise.

Blaine happily walked the halls of Dalton; he started back at the school no more than three days ago. His transferring papers where taking awhile for the transfer to be official and in this time he spends his time during school hours. Doing homework, studying or practicing for sectionals; one of the deals he stuck with Hunter was for Blaine to become the soloist again. However, Blaine settled for multiple voices for the new Warblers.

Splitting up the duets parts between whoever wants to get a solo, not just him, Sebastian, Hunter also including Thad and a few others. He walks the beautiful halls of Dalton catching eyes of other students as they notice the famous warbler is back. High fiving a few old friends he once had classes with almost a year ago. One of his old classmates, Larry stops him after their palms collided.

"Hey you have a visitor in the Warblers commends."

"Oh thanks."

"Catch you later."

"Alright bye," he smiles as he continues on.

Earlier Blaine was given word that his uncle was coming down into town; he never thought he would come to his school. Blaine squints to the idea later laughing it off as he makes his way to the room; stopping just outside the doors for a second before opening. He lets the door open slowly and later letting it close behind him as he spots the person from in the corner admiring the view of the room.

"Uncle Randell, what are you doing here?" The person could hear the smile on his face with a hint of uncertainty.

"It was the only way to get you here," this was not his uncle.

The person turns around as Blaine's smile fell. Kurt.

"Kurt…" Blaine was taking aback actually stepping back as well. "Kurt what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Blaine straights his profile attempting to speak he clears his throat, "I go to school here."

"I can see that, but I along with a few others would like to know why."

"It was the right choice to make. Everything feels right here, I feel at home."

"McKinley was your home, Blaine."

"Was, like you said," Blaine parrots "but I'm here now. Anyways you could have called or text me, you didn't have to come all this way to Dalton."

Blaine tries to leave but is later interrupted by Kurt.

"Even if I did would you have picked up or text back" Kurt questions him as Blaine stops.

"What is the real reason Blaine, I know it wasn't because of the trophy." Blaine turns towards his ex best friend ex boyfriend.

"They told me, and if that was the reason you could have stolen it back or have Sam help you. He told me he tried to talk to you but you shooed him off."

Blaine stood facing the couch not facing the door or Kurt staring into nothing. "What's the real reason Blaine?"

"You know why," Blaine answered back quietly.

"What?" Kurt could barely hear him.

"I said you know why," he didn't raise his voice at Kurt. "I couldn't be there anymore. Everything reminded me of you, Kurt."

Blaine tossed up his hands planting one on his message bag as the other drop to his side as he looks back to Kurt.

"I screwed up. I cheated on you and were not together anymore because of me. That's why I left and I'm sorry for leaving the others but then again I'm not because I couldn't handle it anymore. It has to be this way." Blaine's voice dies off he shakes his head and looks away.

The room fell quiet for a second before Kurt filled the emptiness.

"No it doesn't."

"Why are you here anyways," Blaine's words came out harsher than he wanted before he shook his head.

"Not here but in Lima, eh Westerville, shouldn't you be in New York?" He rolls his eyes to the state.

"It's almost sectional's, and it's almost Thanksgiving. Rachel was mad when she woke up to the note I left but I had to come down."

"Why, you stopped taking my messages my voice mails when you wouldn't answer you phone. With good reason, I understand now."

Kurt unnoticed Blaine's message statement, "I came yesterday, surprise." Kurt gave a faint smile before going on.

"I came to help with sectional's but I was the one surprise to hear that you transferred back here to Dalton. I came back to help yeah, that was one of my reasons."

"What was your other one?" Blaine's tone had a tad bit of defeat mix in with exhaustion; the Warbler ex-titan barely shrugged his shoulders.

A smirk appearance on the and only Kurt Hummel, as he intertwine his fingers together behind his back.

He steps a few steps closer, "I wanted to come down to help, see dad, Carole and you." Blaine's eyes blinks to Kurt.

"I had a talk with Isabelle about forgiveness and it really hit home. She was right and I'm not saying I am at one hundred percent on this. Not fully there yet but…" Kurt trailed off showing a 'I don't know' expression.

Blaine continues in his silence staring at Kurt. He couldn't tell if Blaine was in shock or in disbelief.

"To try to put some of this behind us. I'm not saying we're going to… oopf!" Kurt was thrown off momentary and surprisingly when Blaine ran up throwing his arms around him. When the surprise attack subsided Kurt hugs him back.

Blaine finally pulls away, placing each hand on each of Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm really sorry and I am not saying we should start dating again but maybe… maybe go back to being friends?" Blaine winked at the gesture.

"Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt couldn't fight the smile appearing on his face as he nods in agreement. "I know and yes that's what I was thinking. We were best friends before and we can start from fresh now."

"Great," a huge smile grew on the shorter teenagers face as he turns to head for the door.

Kurt looks baffling at Blaine stepping towards him, 'what?'

"Wait, Blaine where are you doing? Don't you have class?"

Blaine turns around to his ex flicking his head to the door, "going to the office. My transfer is not official until Thursday."

"Why so late?"

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know, it's almost the holiday. The paperwork is slow; besides being a Warbler again it never really felt right." Blaine finally amended.

Kurt rises an eye brow, "oh really?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled back. Right when Blaine was beginning to open the doors standing in his way was no one other than Sebastian with Hunter.

"…Warbler's practice at five… oh hey Kurt." Sebastian smiles, "long time, was enjoying that."

"Sebastian, it's hard to think of an insult." Kurt glares to Blaine who rolls his eyes at him teasingly.

"Where you going Blaine Warbler," Hunter questioned.

"Hum McKinley…" Blaine tries to get pass them with Kurt.

"What to scoop out the competition?" Sebastian stops Blaine and Kurt. They turn halfway through the doorway, "not that there's really much left."

"No I'm transferring back, it's my home." He turns halfway directing the last part to Kurt who smiles.

Sebastian smiles in disbelief, Trent was in the hallway listening to the conversation before Sebastian spoke again. "But you can't, it's…"

"Not official until Thursday, that's in two days. Enough time to change my mind, and I do." By this time a few amount of the Warblers were behind him and Kurt.

He directed his next part to his old teammates.

"It was a mistake coming back, I'm sorry for putting your hopes up but I don't belong here. I wish you luck at sectional's. But I'm not a Warbler anymore."

Trent frowns in the background behind Thad, Nick and the others. The two along with Jeff, Richard and David stepped up to Blaine. Nick grabbing Blaine's hand giving him a firm shake "let the best team win."

"Best team," the hand shake broke and they split away letting Blaine and Kurt exists as they made their way down the halls of Dalton one last time.


End file.
